


Losing Grip

by Shadows_In_Straight_Jackets



Category: Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Angst, Blood, Bondage, Cussing, Dark fic, Depression, Gay Sex, Giving Up, Hate, Hate Sex, Kinda rape?, M/M, Masochism, Mental Breakdown, OOC?, Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Regret, S&M, Self Harm, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Sorrow, Swearing, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, force, messed, seeing things, self hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_In_Straight_Jackets/pseuds/Shadows_In_Straight_Jackets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link is Tired of being a hero and depression takes over. Caution- Dark fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really dark fic- read at your own risk

She was nothing to me anymore but I was the goddess hero I shouldn't be feeling this.  
But she left me...she left me to rot!  
Flipping my desk to its side I watch as papers fly around the room, landing softly on the ground.  
A flash filled the room from the master sword.  
"Master, your mental capacity is dangerously low ."  
"Shut up Fi, don't you think I fucking know that!"  
Taking the sword I threw it against my bedroom wall, Fi disappearing as I kick it under the bed.

I sat on the bed and laughed at the world, I laughed at life as tears streamed down my face.  
Striping off my shirt and armor I threw them to the ground ,"I'm not anyone's fucking hero ."  
Crying out as something seemed to pierce my bare foot I jumped back, looking at the object before slowly plucking it from the floor.  
Pressing my back against the wall, my legs drawn into my chest, I hissed as the sharp tip dug into the skin of my wrist just below the wrist .

 

Leaning forward before throwing my head back ,i could feel the buzz of her voice in my head begin to dull as I continued the tactic .  
Meanwhile the scrapes on my arms turning themselves into gashes.  
I loved the pain, I loved how it hurt how It made me feel so alive yet knowing I am slipping.  
Deep cuts scattered across my arms ,blood pooling on my arms and dripping to my pants ,pressing the knife to my throat .

She fucking used me...  
I could taste my tears as I tossed the bloody knife to the floor, blood splattering the wood as I did.  
"You don't deserve the fucking honour of taking my life ," I screamed to the goddess.  
"Link? Are you alright?" I hear Pipit on the other side of the door .  
"Fucking perfect," I spat ,pushing myself up off the floor.

Opening the door I kicked it closed on the way out, with each limp of my foot I left behind a mark of blood to the floor.  
"Link what happened?!"  
"Non of your fucking business," I snapped , throwing my hat to the ground .  
Turning the knob to find it locked ,I grip the sides of the academy door, pushing my feet off the ground and kicking the handle, breaking open the door.  
Walking out of the hellhole they call a school I jump off the platform ,calling to my bird.  
"only full knights can fly at night, get back to bed ."  
"Fuck off ," landing on my loftwing I flew to eldin volcano ,ignoring the objecting cries.

The ice cold wind ,burning my skin and making my cuts sting as I flew.  
With only my pants as protection I could feel my hair stand on end.  
Landing painfully on the rocky floor I could feel the heat from the volcano .  
The sudden temperature change making my head throb.

I had already been working on the temple for days and in fact I already found the key .  
And there was one person I had to see, he was always there, I knew this time would be no different.  
Opening the boss doors I could see him, his white hair sharp to a point ,sitting there so deep in thought.  
"Hey! Asshole! I need to fucking talk to you!"

His head snapping to attention his face scrunched in disgust ,snapping his fingers he appeared in front of me.  
"Who are you to talk to me, a person of such high statues ? You must learn to hold your tongue.."  
His eye's locked on my bloodied arms a look of almost surprise cast on his face.  
"Like it?" I smiled looking him in the eye, "I did it myself."

"What is your purpose here boy? The girl is long from here yet."  
Frowning ,"Im not her fucking servant ,she can go rot in hell for all I care."  
Ghirahim stared at me before smirking ,"Ah...I should almost feel bad for you."  
His hand swept across the surface of my skin, brushing aside a stray hair before retracting.

He started to circle me before going out of sight, "such a pitiful form ,should be taken care of."  
I feel the fabric of his cap against my bare back ,"do you wish for death, Skychild ?"  
"Yes." I admit, "but first ."  
Swinging around I punch him in the face, his body staggering back.

I took a handful of hair ,I look into his glaring eye's, pulling him down to my level.  
"I want you to fuck me,"hissing, I biting his ear till a copper taste fills my mouth .  
Pulling away from me ,my teeth ripping some skin off that I spit to the floor along with blood and spit that had welled up inside my mouth.  
He held his bleeding ear, his eye's filled with rage.  
"Those who ask, may receive," his arms shattering black.

Hissing as I felt his rock hard hands grip my hair almost ripping it out of my head, throwing me to the ground.  
Crying out as my head makes contact with the ground ,holding my head I could feel blood seeping out of the wound.  
Ripping off my pants ,his lips crashed against mine ,his fingers pinching and pulling at my skin leaving it red and abused .  
Gagging as his tongue shot into my mouth and trailed down my throat .

My lungs burned with lack of air before he finally pulled out but not before giving my lip a hard bit .  
His hand taking hold of my erection I moan as he squeezes it hard.  
"Fuck me!"  
"Tell me how much you want it Skychild."  
Returning the favor I did to him his nails dragging on my inner thighs, tearing at the skin making me cry out, my face hot and flushed.  
My fingers grip his white shirt ,practically tearing it off his body.  
"I want you to Fuck me! I want to feel the pain of you ripping me ."  
" Remember that Skychild. Remember your words for you may never be able to take them back. "

I screamed as he thrusted into me, tearing at the delicate skin ,blood seeping out of me .  
"What would your little goddess say if she saw you now?" pushing my head deeper into the stone floor.  
Growling ,I bit into his collar bone ,blood dripping down my cheeks and down my throat.  
Hissing ,Ghirahim dug his fingers into the gashes on my arms till I let go.  
"I wonder what would happen if I were to fuck you with one of my daggers ."  
"Go the ahead!" I dared.

Screaming as he hit my prostate dead on , wet cum spurted out of me ,hitting his stomach and dripping onto me.  
My tears dripping onto the cold ground ,mixing with the blood .  
My rectum burned as I felt shots of cum spill into me before Ghirahim pulled out roughly .  
My adrenalin gone ,I could feel my body wasting away.  
A sob escaped my throat as Ghirahim smoothed out his hair ,towering over me.

Reality hit me, it hit me hard and fast.  
"Please..." I sobbed, "Please kill me."  
"Sorry Link, I feel as though our thread of fate has just been sealed."  
His hand taking hold of my wrist and pulling me up, I cry out at the pain.

"Your mine now Skychild."


	2. Chapter 2

"Link, Please ,save me!" I could hear Zelda yell to me.

I just stood there... watching .

I watched as Impa was killed ,watched as Ghirahim threw my childhood friend to the ground .

All because I was told to.

I was told to watch as my old life was ripped away from me, and I complied .

 

All while cold wind pierced through my exposed skin, turning the tips of my fingers and my face a light pink.

I was a stone statue , "Your hero is mine now, goddess ."

It was true, I wont deny it by any means.

My uniform (or what was left of it) was burned , now clothed in black ,diamond cut outs over my body.

* * *

_"Hold still Skychild."_

_My hands chained to the wall ,I cried out as I felt the ink covered dagger digging into my left hip bone ,leaving a trail of diamond cut outs down to my bottom cheek._

_"Keep it clean Skychild ,or else infection may occur._

* * *

"What did you do to him?!" She screamed ,blood trailing down her forehead from being smashed to the floor

"Nothing, he betrayed you. isn't that right Link?" Gripping her neck he forced her face to me," Tell how you begged me to fuck you, to mark you."

"I did," I answered ,not wincing once at my cold words.

"Do you feel remorse? Do you regret your choice? " Ghirahim asked me.

"Never ,Master."

* * *

_"Master," Walking into his chambers ,I see him reading in his bed._

_"Yes Skychild?"_

_Taking a step forward ,I drop my robe to the ground, showing off my nude form ,"Please ,master."_

_Ghirahim smirks and motions me forward, "How did I ever get acquire such a little slut?"_

_Walking to him I crawl onto his bed, "I came to you, master."_

_"Is that so..well I suppose I should reward you."_

_Gripping my hair he yanked me forward ._

_"How do you want it Hero?" He growled ,nipping at my ear._

_Wincing ,"As hard as you can."_

_"Very well.."_

* * *

Never will I deny that I came to him, my pride is gone ,everything is gone...I am empty.

Well ,almost empty..

I watch as the Imprisoned rises again ,the sky engulfed in darkness .

I shivered at the cold ,the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end as Zelda's soul is devoured by this monster, just yards away from me .

Taking a deep breath ,I flinch as I feel Ghirahims arm go around my shoulders .

He didn't mind though..he likes my fear, my pain.

* * *

_"Do you fear me skychild?"_

_Ghirahim thrusted hard into me making me scream with each rough thrust._

_Blood seeping out of me ._

_Dagger in hand ,he carved his name into my chest while fucking me senseless ._

* * *

"Master," Ghirahim smiled ,bowing his head as Demise walked forward.

"Who is the boy Ghirahim? Demise asked.

Ghirahims smile grew , pushing me forward ,"Speak for yourself boy, tell our master who you are."

Looking up, but averting his eye's I answer, "I am Ghirahims slave ."

"And who were you before that, Skychild?"

Clenching my fists ,"The goddess hero."

 

I could see a smile form on Demises lips.

"And how is it you managed that Ghirahim?"

"He came to me and I obliged . He is quite the little masochist."

Ghirahim smiled yanking on my hair making me jerk back and almost loose my footing.

A moan escaping from my mouth as he did so.

 

Licking his lips Ghirahim ,let me drop to the ground.

"Would you like a taste of him ?Master?" He purred , his hand reaching into Demises pants ,pulling out his large cock.

Taking a hint ,I crawled forward ,taking him into my hand.

It was large...not hard but still large, I was to change that.

 

Licking the dark tip I allowed it to slip inside of my mouth .

I could barely fit half of it inside of my mouth without gagging ,but I forced it.

Choking a few times I got it to the point that there was only about two inches left .

My tongue stroking the underside, I could feel him grow hard under me.

 

A bit of saliva slipped out the corner of my mouth, trailing down my chin as I sucked on his length .

A large hand gripped the back of my head, holding it in place as Demise thrust forward, choking me .

My Lungs were starting to burn with each thrust and I breathed as best as I could out my nose .

Crying out as I felt a knife rip off my shirt, catching my skin it left a fine gash across my shoulder blades.

I felt sick, my erection throbbing under the heat.

 

"Such a repulsive sight ," Ghirahim hissed his nails digging into the gash giving it a harsh lick.

"Your nothing but a cheap whore," he spat.

I gagged on warm spurts of cum that shot into my mouth ,some spilling out the sides.

Demise pulled out and I spat the warm cum on the floor.

The disgusting salty taste left in my mouth I accidently swallowed a bit .

 

Wiping my mouth with the back of my hand ,I reached to grab my shirt.

"Leave it, you have plenty more ," Ghirahim stated as if it was obvious .

Standing I took to Ghirahims side ,my head bowed .

"I think it is about time I see my domain ," Demise stated.

Taking my hold of wrist as if my hand was defiled Ghirahim snapped us out of there and back to the castle .


	3. Chapter 3

It's like a sickness , I cant escape it .  
I wish I could say this isn't my real self, but ...  
When.. When I feel rage, sadness, lust ... It feels so good.  
Nothing can tame what I have become, I've already tried.  
This place, my bedroom, clothed in black with a white carpet so I could see every blood stain... Every tear.  
I wish I could let go, wake up from this nightmare.

But.. I could still feel the craving... So deep inside ripping its way out .  
The only one who can get it out is my master.  
I used to feel nothing... It was like I was hollow ...  
Thats what makes me resort to him...  
wonderful pain that I crave ,it's the only peace I can get.

I love the attention , back in Skyloft, it was always Zelda ..  
Zelda this and Zelda that, they only saw me as her friend..  
No one knew the sacrifices, the danger I had to go through everyday for her.  
If I saved her... I would go back to the shadows..

But now I am alone again...  
Demise came here and now I am alone.  
Gritting my teeth ,tears escaped my eye's.  
I can't let it happen.. I can't be forgotten...

He knows about me, he hasn't forgotten, he just cant see me.  
Because some fucking bastard is in his view.  
I deserve the beautiful pain Ghirahim offers .  
I deserve it... Every slap ,every cruel word..it's all true..  
Looking down at my bloody arms ,I took the dagger ,digging it deeper into the wound .

It wasn't good enough.. Nothing was good enough...  
I needed him..  
I needed him to do this to me ,to hurt me.  
Standing up ,I stared at the locked window.  
"Link.. "

Squeezing my eye's shut , the blade cutting the palm of my hand as I gripped it.  
"Link what happened to you?" My childhood friend asked.  
"Non of your fucking business.."  
I twist the knife that is still in my grip, gasping as it proceeds to skin the inside of my hand.  
Flinching as her hand meets my shoulder ," Link, why? Why are you doing this to yourself?"  
"Because he wont.."

Moving away ,I tore off a piece of the curtain and wrapped it around my hand.  
"Link! This is ridiculous! Everything was ok before, you could have won!"  
Zelda yelled at me.  
"SHUT UP! Just shut the fuck up!" I knocked over the night table in rage.  
"You don't know anything Zelda! Miss perfect had nothing to worry about ,you had everything and I was in a shadow . This is mine not yours! Or are you going to try and take him away from me too? If I want to hurt myself I will! If I wish to die I will! And you can't do anything about it ! Do you know why?! Because your dead! You are dead Zelda! "

Slamming her against the wall.  
"How many fucking times do I have to kill you?! How many times do I have to watch you fucking die?!"  
Pulling at her blond hair ,I slashed at her stomach .  
"Every time you just keep coming back!"  
Piercing her hand into the wall ,her arm twisted in an un natural way.  
"You never scream, you never cry, nothing! WHY DON'T YOU JUST FUCKING LEAVE ME ALONE!?"  
Twisting the knife before ripping it out ,I punch her face, before pressing the knife hard against her neck, ready to plunge it in.  
"Because you don't want me to..."

Falling to my knee's in front of the mirror ,I stared at my bruising face in fear.  
Gasping as I lowered the knife.  
I was afraid ...Afraid of myself.  
I should have been used to it....

Pushing myself off of the floor with my good hand I saw the wind was blowing hard outside ...  
"I will not be the hero anymore...I will not be forgotten.."  
Throwing the dagger at the glass, I watched it shatter in thick shards made there way to the ground.  
Gripping the window arch, the sharp glass shards making there way into my hands .  
I was on the second floor , roughly about twenty five feet off the ground if not more.  
Reaching out I grasped the vines that grew on the walls, swinging out of my room.  
My leg catching on a glass shard on the way...

Slowly I climbed down the ivory ,the fierce wind trying to blow me off balance .  
Hail and rain started falling from the dark clouds above, hitting my bare skin , washing away the blood.  
I struggled with my wounded hand to keep a grip on the slippery weeds.  
Loosing my balance, I cry out as I fall from the building.  
Thunder covered my screams as thick shards of glass were embedded into my back.  
No one would hear my cries.  
Struggling to get up ,I made my way to the tree's.  
I didn't know what I was doing anymore.

Was I running? Was I trying to draw attention to myself? Was I trying to die?  
Images of my past ran through my head.  
Faces of Zelda..Groose.. Pipit..  
All of them trusted me... I let them all down..  
Reality hit me like a stone to the head as I fell to my knee's.  
"W-Whats happened to me?" My voice shook.  
Tears and rain ran down my face .  
"Skychild.."

"Go away..." I cried.  
"Dear sweet Skychild..." Ghirahim purred .  
His voice was clear.. It stood out from everything..  
Even with my blurred eye's I could still see his face just inches away.  
I let out a sob as his arms maundered around me, pulling me into the nape of his neck.  
"Shhh." He cooed in my ear lovingly.

"I-I let ...I let you kill them," I sobbed, not pulling away from his embrace.  
"I know..I know my sweet, but that is what you were made for.."  
I looked up at him with confusion in my eye's.  
"I made you ...I made you to assist me with the rising of my master.. Our master.. But that damned goddess.." He hissed, pausing to regain control.  
"She took you away as her own... But you came back to me... You came back little Shychild.."  
He wiped the tears and rain from my eye's.  
"I am so proud of you ..." He whispered .

I couldn't speak ... I could only cry..  
Cry in his embrace.  
"I know you are hurt love... And that is why I shall bring you mercy for serving me so diligently , I will bring you peace..."  
I could hear a voice... His voice... It was lulling me to sleep.  
There was no pain.. No sadness...  
Just him... I could feel warmth in his cold embrace .

My eye's growing heavy ,I ran out of tears..  
There was no regret...no sadness..  
I was bound to him.. He was my master...  
"Thank you," I whispered ,staring at his face once more before falling into my eternal sleep...  
~

"Master.."  
Demise looked up at his servant who was dripping with rain and stained in blood.  
"The boy is dead?"  
Ghirahim nodded gravely .  
"It was meant to be . His purpose was done ,the temporary soul you had created reached it's limits."  
"I understand master," The weapon bowed and Demise went back to his papers.  
After all these year.. Our thread of fate... Was finally sealed ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, thats about it... I am thinking one day i'll make a prequel about the events leading up to this...
> 
> maybe if i get enough people wanting it and if I get the inspiration.
> 
> but i hoped you all enjoyed and i'll see you around

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if grammar pisses you off, i am looking for a Beta reader, my last one kinda sucked  
> (well she was really good...it's just she got distracted and took like two weeks to give it back to me)
> 
> comments welcome~


End file.
